


(bonus!fic) kappa ate a delta

by inkin_brushes



Series: Immortals (Vamp AU) [56]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkin_brushes/pseuds/inkin_brushes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehwan eats a frat boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(bonus!fic) kappa ate a delta

**Author's Note:**

> this is just pure self-indulgent fuckery. this fic takes place several years before hakyeon ever met taekwoon.

Jaehwan’s always hunted on Halloween, but the humans used to make it difficult. Their superstitious little hearts told them to stay indoors, that this was a night when the magical energies swayed the other way, to the other side, giving the dead more power. Giving vampires and their brethren more power.   
  
It was all wrong, of course. Halloween was, generally, just another night, no different from any other. If it did have any real ripple on the magical balance it would simple be _because_ so many humans and sorcerers thought it should, and acted accordingly.   
  
But as the centuries wore on there’d been a shift, and now Halloween was a night of frivolity. It was odd, to Jaehwan. How dramatically things had changed over the course of a few centuries.  
  
He wasn’t complaining, though. Not even a little.   
  
Jaehwan smirked at his reflection in the mirror, using his paintbrush to smear more white costume makeup onto his face. It was sticky and smelled repulsive, but it did the trick, hiding his real skin, far too pale naturally and oddly textured as it was.   
  
He rinsed the brush off when he was satisfied with the look. It was still streaky, cheap, but he didn’t mind. It added to the effect. His body was that of a young man’s, and he figured a human male in college wouldn’t actually give a shit about applying makeup evenly.   
  
It would remain tacky to the touch for quite a few minutes though, so Jaehwan puttered around as he waited for it to dry fully. He retrieved his costume from the wardrobe and laid it out on his bed. When he’d, well, _acquired_ it a few years ago, from that ridiculously large party store place, it had been in a package labelled as _Adult Men’s Classic Count Vampire Costume_. It was dreadfully overpriced (not that Jaehwan had paid for it) and consisted of a cheap white satin shirt, a maroon vest with plastic gold buttons, a pair of thin black slacks, a dramatic high collared black cape, and to tie it all together, a little maroon bow tie.   
  
It had been love at first sight. Jaehwan did enjoy maroon, and the cape was so wonderfully swishy.   
  
Wearing a vampire costume was viewed, by humans, to be terribly poor taste. They’d been illegal for years, but eventually the law had been begrudgingly overturned. It was illegal to actually be a vampire, yes, but it was also illegal to actually be a serial killer, and there were lots of people running around with fake knives, drenched in fake blood, on Halloween, so. Changes had to be made. And Jaehwan cared not about scandalizing blonde soccer moms, herding their little children home at a time when Jaehwan was just going out.  
  
Vampire costumes also had a reputation of, well, painting a metaphorical target on one’s back. Many vamps didn’t take kindly to the humans wearing them. This meant it was not a costume worn by children as a rule, nor by women. Really, the only people who wore them were brash, cocky young men, who thought they were invincible. Jaehwan certainly looked the part for that.   
  
Though it wasn’t like he actually had to worry about getting eaten tonight.   
  
His face paint had dried, so he sauntered back into the bathroom to smear some reddish eyeshadow around his eyes with his fingertips. He used different fingers to add in some grey on the bottom lids, using a bit to define his cheekbones more, make them seem sunken.   
  
“I still look hot,” he said happily, quirking an eyebrow. Slicking his hair back was always flattering on his facial structure, he rather thought, makeup or no.  
  
His bathroom was a bit of a mess, but he’d fix that when he got home. For now he washed his hands, wiping at his bare chest to get rid of the fallout from the makeup. He didn’t want to stain his costume, after all.   
  
Once his hands were clean, he reached for a small wooden jewelry box, plucking out a large, chunky gold ring. It had a spherical hematite stone set in it, placed in such a way that when Jaehwan slipped the ring onto his left middle finger, the stone touched his skin. It was cold, but the buzz of magic in it made it feel oddly warm. An heirloom from his master; an amulet made to help a vampire pass as human.   
  
When he moved back to the bedroom he wasn’t as graceful, as oily as usual. The amulet guided him, a gentle push here and there as he dressed. When he put the cape on, he couldn't help doing so rather dramatically, swishing it about, which made him grin. He tucked his feet into some black boots, and completed his outfit by popping a pair of plastic, glow in the dark fangs in his mouth, the kind that had both a top and bottom set of teeth stuck together at the back. They made closing his lips fully rather difficult, and speaking nearly impossible, but he rather liked the overall effect. He looked _ridiculous_.  
  
It was perfect.  
  
The amulet protested when he flittered out of his house and through the tunnels at vamp speed, slinking up onto the surface like a plume of smoke. He let it boss him around as he made his way onto the well lit street. There were quite a few people still out, though not as many as he knew there’d be in other parts of the city.   
  
After making sure his collar was even, he headed away from downtown, towards the streets with houses and cul de sacs, and also, the local university campus.  
  
——  
  
Some Disney movie must have come out this year, Jaehwan thought, because every other little girl was dressed up as the same damn princess. There was a bit more variety among the boys, but not by far, the majority of them some form of superhero. Jaehwan side-eyed one, a miniature Hulk, that had gotten caught on Jaehwan’s cape. The little creature’s mother blustered apologies, all while shooting nervous glances at Jaehwan’s face, glances she continued to shoot at him even as she and her son were well away. He could hear her heartbeat even over the chatter, loud and frantic, while her son remained oblivious.  
  
Really, she wasn’t alone. Most of the adults caught on quickly that Jaehwan was off, somehow, even if none of them could make him as a vampire. He could be something else, a were, or maybe he was a mixed demon. Whatever he was, they didn’t like it. Their children were blissfully unaware, so it fell to their keepers to shoo them around Jaehwan, giving him a wide berth. The vast majority of the families out seemed to be making their way home, so as Jaehwan walked, there were fewer and fewer out. It was getting late, after all, and while the streets were so brightly lit it hurt Jaehwan’s eyes, and humans seemed to find safety in numbers, they grew nervous anyway.  
  
There weren’t any families still wandering around by the university, but there were a lot of young adults at various stages of inebriation. They didn’t give Jaehwan a second glance, what with no children to guard and the alcohol clouding their judgement. They grew in concentration until Jaehwan was standing outside a frat house, painted a garish orange and green. The door was wide open, light and music spilling out in heavy quantities. Jaehwan could tell the place was packed, if the number of people milling around outside holding red plastic cups was any indication. It smelled like sex, and alcohol, and vomit, like reckless youth. So, a perfect hunting ground.   
  
When Jaehwan oozed out of the shadows he made sure he was moving as clunkily as possible so as not to attract suspicion. There were several people hanging around on the porch, but they didn’t interest Jaehwan. The light spilling out of the front door was dim and yellow, but to Jaehwan’s sensitive eyes it was bright. There was a dude dressed up as a giant bong just inside the door, clearly trying to flirt with a girl dressed as Cleopatra who had probably been trying to leave.   
  
“Hey,” Jaehwan said, loudly so he could be heard over the thumping music. Bong man wasn’t looking at him, and hadn’t moved at all. Jaehwan’s next words were a bit muffled around the fake teeth. “Hey, I’m a vampire, you have to invite me in.”   
  
That got bong man’s attention, and his head whipped around so he could look at Jaehwan. When he caught sight of him, he went from looking vaguely fearful to unimpressed comically fast. “Fuck off.”  
  
He began to turn away again, but as he did so his eyes skittered over Jaehwan’s, and then he couldn’t look away.   
  
“What?” Jaehwan asked, smiling clumsily around the fake fangs as he drew the man in, pulled at the strings of his consciousness. No resistance, no wards, just a simple tug and he fell, easy.  
  
“I said, come on in,” bong man said, expression a bit slack, and Jaehwan obligingly stepped into the house.  
  
——  
  
The place really was packed, the music so loud Jaehwan could feel the bass in his bones. He had to stop himself swaying to it, knowing he wouldn’t be able to not move like what he was.  
  
“So, like, if you don’t go to the University, where do you go?” a girl in a sexy nurse outfit was yelling at Jaehwan over the music. She was well and truly plastered, Jaehwan could smell it on her, and there’s no way she’d be leaning on him like this if she wasn’t. Everyone crammed into this place was at risk for alcohol poisoning, Jaehwan rather thought.   
  
“I’m going to the Academy,” Jaehwan shouted, nearly losing his fake fangs in the process, and the girl’s eyes widened. Artemis’s Academy was located a few cities over, and was one of the more renowned sorcerer schools in the country.   
  
“You’re a sorcerer?” the girl asked, bouncing up a little in excitement and very nearly sloshing beer on Jaehwan’s cape. That would not do.   
  
“Yes,” Jaehwan said, trying to back up a safe distance but there was no room, a large group of people behind them, “I’m—”  
  
“Who the fuck are you?” a male voice was suddenly booming into Jaehwan’s ear, and Jaehwan’s upper lip curled as he turned and came face to face with— a vampire. Or rather, a beefed up college frat boy _dressed_ as a vampire. His costume was remarkably similar to Jaehwan’s, but his had red accents instead of maroon, and in place of a bow tie he had a small scarf sort of thing that Jaehwan supposed was meant to be a cravat.   
  
“He’s a sorcerer!” the girl said excitedly before Jaehwan could speak. She weaved a little on her feet, and Jaehwan plucked her drink cup out of her hand. “He’s going to the Academy!” She said it loudly enough that a few people in the group beside them turned to gawk at Jaehwan. He preened under the attention.   
  
The vampire dude — Jaehwan decided to refer to him as Douchebag — frowned heavily at that. “Uh, this party isn’t for you, don’t you have your own?” he sneered. “Also, you’re wearing a lamer duplicate of my costume, and _I’m_ supposed to be the only one in a vamp costume.” Douchebag looked Jaehwan up and down, no doubt wondering what a slender guy like Jaehwan was thinking wearing a costume generally seen as the uniform of tough college dudes everywhere, like Jaehwan didn’t have a _right_ to it. He was acting just as Jaehwan had hoped he would.  
  
 _Here we go_ , Jaehwan thought, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips grotesquely.  
  
“Aw, come on,” a different dude said, this one dressed like a pilot, presumably so he could wear his shitty aviator sunglasses inside at night, “he’s a sorcerer, we’ve never had one of those stop by. Hey, can you show us some magic?”   
  
Suddenly there were a lot of eyes on Jaehwan, and he nodded, smiling good naturedly. The music pounded on, but the conversation in his immediate vicinity died off after the initial burst of excited murmurings his agreement had caused. It took Jaehwan only a beat to find his victim, a dark haired man wearing a sombrero and fake mustache.   
  
Jaehwan could have chosen Douchebag, but he had better plans for him.  
  
Quickly, but not too fast, Jaehwan smartly stepped up and blew racist sombrero man a kiss, feeling power bubble up inside him, and as always it settled wrong, left him feeling a little sick, which was a strange sensation for him as a vampire. Nevertheless when he whispered the words the spell fell from his lips, slightly visible in a way it had never been when he was human, a strange wisp of light and darkness almost like dust.   
  
The spell hit his victim right in the face, and he promptly keeled over, falling unconscious onto the stained carpet floor. For a beat the people around Jaehwan remained silent, but then they were all whooping, descending on their fallen friend and smacking him in the face, trying to rouse him.   
  
“Dude, dude! What’d you do?” the pilot asked as sexy nurse girl slapped at Jaehwan’s arm in amazement.   
  
“Sleeping spell, of a sort,” Jaehwan said, and that sentence sounded _really_ garbled around the teeth. It was one of the few spells Jaehwan had been able to still do, post-turning, though it had changed. Like he had.   
  
“Again, again!” another girl, this one seemingly a zombie, began chanting.   
  
“Me, me, me,” nurse girl immediately said, clinging onto Jaehwan, pressing her breast again his arm in a way that was 100% deliberate. That was nice, and Jaehwan smiled down at her.   
  
“No, it’s not good to waste magic,” Jaehwan said, and several people groaned. “Sorry.”  
  
“I have like, so many questions,” a guy dressed as a mummy said, and Jaehwan turned his smile on him. Yes, he did enjoy being the center of attention, even if his ring was so warm it felt likely to burn a hole in his finger.   
  
“I’d be happy to answer any questions, but only so long as your friend here doesn’t mind me staying and drinking your beer,” Jaehwan said, the very definition of casual as he shot Douchebag a glance.   
  
Douchebag looked like he’d bitten into a lemon, but he couldn’t very well pitch a fit without, well, without looking like a douchebag. “Whatever,” he muttered.  
  
His assent was met with more whooping that cut off abruptly when Jaehwan’s spell victim gave a loud groan, coming to. Jaehwan hadn’t hit him very hard on purpose. He hadn’t wanted to alarm anyone, after all. The victim’s frat brothers all crowded around him, bombarding him with, _What had it felt like?_ questions, so they didn’t hear Douchebag’s next words. Really, Jaehwan knew even _he_ wasn’t supposed to hear them, but he did have vampire hearing, after all. Douchebag just didn’t know that.  
  
“If you guys want to hang with a skinny little shit wearing a lame costume, I won’t stop you,” Douchebag muttered.   
  
Jaehwan blinked innocently at him. “What? My costume’s lame? Aren’t we wearing the same costume, basically?”  
  
Douchebag’s cheeks turned red from a mixture of anger and embarrassment. “No,” he said nastily, pointing to his own mouth, “you’ve got those stupid fangs in, the proper costume has _these_ , they’re more realistic.” He curled his upper lip, showing Jaehwan two sloppily glued in fake fangs. They were quite stumpy, and not at all sharp, probably to keep them from catching on the wearer’s lips and tongue and damaging them.   
  
Jaehwan pulled the fake fangs out of his mouth, covered in spit as they were. “You’re right, next year, I’ll keep that in mind,” he said, smiling widely, making sure his own real fangs were well in check. Douchebag looked unsettled anyway. “But you know, these glow in the dark.” Jaehwan brandished his drool covered fake fangs   
  
“Freak,” Douchebag muttered, and then slipped away through the crowd of people bobbing to the music.  
  
Jaehwan watched him go, eyes intent. Yes, he had better plans for him.   
  
——  
  
Jaehwan was running out of places to pour his drinks. So far he’d emptied his cup out in the (dead) potted plants, behind the sofa, into someone’s shoes left tossed on the floor, and even into sexy nurse’s cup. Minah, he thought her name was.   
  
He’d been sitting on the couch and explaining the Wynne Theory to an exceedingly riveted and drunk pirate when Minah had come up with another cup of booze for him. After making sure he had it well in hand, she promptly sat in his lap.   
  
“Welp,” the pirate said, and he stumbled to his feet, leaving them to their shenanigans.   
  
Minah made to tap on Jaehwan’s lips, but she was so drunk it took her a few tries. The first time she poked his nose. “Take those out,” she slurred, presumably meaning the fake fangs.   
  
Jaehwan looked at her fondly. She wanted him, and Jaehwan found it exceedingly amusing. Her frame was pleasing, he supposed, but she was far, far too drunk, and smelled like frat house besides. Not to mention that even if he wanted to, amulet or no, he’d never be able to touch her, kiss her, fuck her, without giving away what he was.   
  
Oh, if only she knew. If only she knew she was sitting in a vampire’s lap.  
  
She’d know tomorrow morning.  
  
So instead he turfed her out of his lap gently. “Maybe later,” he said sweetly, and she looked drunkenly indignant. It was alright, she’d served her purpose. He had other prey to catch, prey that he’d just seen stomping out of the front door. She should just be glad it wasn’t her name that was going to be in the papers tomorrow.   
  
Jaehwan stood, maybe a little too smoothly, but by this point pretty much everyone left in the house was so drunk they had basically ascended to another plane of consciousness. Jaehwan let the drink fall out of his hand and onto the floor. No one stopped him as he slipped through the crowd, leaving the house after his quarry.   
  
The front yard was decidedly less crowded than it had been before, and Jaehwan inhaled deeply, relishing the cool night air after the stuffy, reeking air within the house.   
  
Douchebag was well ahead of him, clearly drunk but markedly less so than his fellows within the house still. Interesting. And interesting that he was leaving. He’d been shooting angry glances at Jaehwan all evening, maybe he’d finally had enough. A big, strong guy like him wouldn’t think twice about the danger of going for a walk around the block alone.   
  
Jaehwan caught up to him with ease, silent and light on his feet. “Hey,” he said by Douchebag’s ear, gratified when he yelped and leapt away.   
  
“What the fuck?” Douchebag half shouted, whirling so he could look at Jaehwan. When he realized who’d startled him, his face went black with anger. “You.”  
  
“Me,” Jaehwan said cheerfully. “I couldn’t help but notice you storming off— didn’t have anything to do with me, did it?” His grin widened, his fake teeth no doubt making for a garish sight. “I overheard some of the other guys say you and Minah had sex once before, did I inadvertently— ah, what is the phrase you humans use nowadays— cockblock you back there?”   
  
That was apparently a sore spot, because Douchebag puffed himself up. “I don’t fuck girls more than once, if you want my leftovers you can have them,” he said, trying for arrogant and just missing. He turned away from Jaehwan, the line of his shoulders tense.   
  
“Sorry,” Jaehwan said, following on Douchebag’s heels when he began walking again. They turned a corner onto a new block, and oh, yes, this was nice. Quiet, deserted since it was so late, and the streetlamps were spaced farther apart. The lights in all the houses were off. Jaehwan couldn’t have asked for better. “That’s got to be an ego blow,” he continued, watching as Douchebag’s shoulders went from tense to granite, “that a girl would fuck a— what did you call me before— a _skinny little shit_ , rather than you.”   
  
Douchebag turned again, his big beefy hands coming up to grab the collar of Jaehwan’s shirt roughly. He stuck his face in Jaehwan’s and growled, “Do you want your face bashed in, is that it?”   
  
“What I can’t decide,” Jaehwan continued on resolutely, as if he didn’t have a man several inches taller and dozens of pounds heavier than him holding him by the neck, “is if it’s more or less of an insult that you’ve slept with her already, you know? Like, you already fucked her, so yay, go you, but if she doesn’t want to fuck you again— doesn’t that reflect poorly on your skills? Theoretically, if you weren’t shit in bed, why would she go for me when you were there?”  
  
Douchebag’s face turned so red it was almost purple, and Jaehwan had to struggle not to sigh happily. This was always so easy. Douchebag raised his fist, and Jaehwan was not about to let this guy break his nose. He flit away, faster than Douchebag could follow in his drunken state. He landed behind Douchebag, watching in amusement as Douchebag blinked stupidly at the place Jaehwan had just been.   
  
“Ahem,” Jaehwan said, and Douchebag whirled.  
  
“No fucking magic,” Douchebag snarled, charging at Jaehwan and shoving him. Rather, tried to shove him. Jaehwan didn’t budge, and the impact made Douchebag stagger back, looking bewildered but still thoroughly pissed off. “That’s _cheating_.”   
  
Jaehwan blinked up at this man who seemed to think pummeling people smaller than him was fair sport. “I’m not using any magic,” Jaehwan said innocently. He looked down, and acted like he’d just remembered the ring on his finger, burning hot. “Oh, wait.”   
  
The ring was as icy cold as Jaehwan’s skin when he slipped it off his finger, tucking it neatly into the pocket of his slacks. As soon as it was off, the layer of concealment fell away, and Jaehwan nearly cackled at the look on Douchebag’s face, at the way his face went pale— almost as pale as Jaehwan’s— and the whites of his eyes flashed as he stumbled back.   
  
“There,” Jaehwan murmured, and his voice sounded like his own once more, “no magic now.”  
  
“You— can’t— no—” Douchebag was gasping, slowly stepping back, his hands hovering up at about shoulder level in a useless defensive gesture. “You were _human_.”   
  
“I used to be,” Jaehwan agreed. “But that was a long time ago.” He matched Douchebag’s pace, taking a step forward everytime he stepped back, until Douchebag had stumbled off the curb, causing him to lose his balance and fall to the pavement on his ass.   
  
With Jaehwan looming over him now, Douchebag looked up at him, and when he spoke, his tone was half begging. “What do you _want_?”  
  
  
“Oh, I just have a question,” Jaehwan said sweetly.   
  
He reached up, taking the fake fangs out of his mouth and tucking them away next to the amulet in his pocket. Douchebag watched every movement with the arrested focus of a creature truly terrified, and Jaehwan grinned down at him widely. This time, Jaehwan let his fangs slip out, his real fangs, feeling the ache of them, ready, wanting.   
  
“Are my fangs realistic enough for you now?”  
  
——  
  
“...and then I ate him,” Jaehwan finished, practically hooting with laughter. “Ah, the look on his face. Priceless.”  
  
Taekwoon shook his head, poking a straw into a blood bag. “You’re a horrible creature.”   
  
Jaehwan gasped, mock offended. “Moi? He’s the one who called me a skinny little shit, _and_ he insulted my fangs. My glow in the dark fangs!”  
  
“You are a skinny little shit,” Taekwoon said idly. “And that costume is dreadful.”  
  
“Well,” Jaehwan said, turning his nose up in the air, “there’s no accounting for bad taste.”  
  
With a flick of his cape, he turned and floated into his bedroom to wash the makeup off and tuck the costume away until next year.

**Author's Note:**

> for visual reference, [this](http://images.halloweencostumes.com/products/16141/1-1/mens-deluxe-vampire-costume.jpg) is what jaehwan’s costume looks like.


End file.
